Ron Roggé
Ron Roggé (born 16 October 1968) is an actor, producer, director, and writer. In 2007, he played Blue-Collar Guy on Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Two: * “It’s Alive!” Career '''Film' His films include roles in Black Flowers (2018); Shattered (2017); Honey Jar: Chase for the Gold (2016); America is Still the Place (2015); Frankenstein (2015); Loaded (2015); Hacker's Game Redux (2015, voice); Looking for Lions (2014); The Activist (2014); Paraphobia (2013); Revan (2012); Highway (2012); Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012); End of Watch (2012, uncredited); Under the Bed (2012); The Millionaire Tour (2012); Sound of My Voice (2011, uncredited); Christmas Mail (2010); Butterfly (2010); Death Calls (2010); Forget Me Not (2009); Obsessed (2009); The Perfect Game (2009); Animals (2008); No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008); Harrison Montgomery (2008); Impact Point (2008); Greeley's Field (2006); Valley of the Heart's Delight (2006); Cellular (2004); Raising Helen (2004); Engaging Peter (2002); Until Morning (2002); Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001); Pendulum (2001); Ticker (2001); The Animal (2001); Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath (2001 Video); Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Neptune's Daughter (2000 Video); Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000 Video); Final Voyage (1999); Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Titanium Ranger: Curse of the Cobra (2000 Video); Letters from a Killer (1998); Copycat (1995, (uncredited); Angels in the Outfield (1994); Fearless (1993, uncredited); and Dying Young (1991, uncredited). TV Movies His TV movies include Escaping Dad (2017); The Madness of Jane (2008); Aces 'N' Eights (2008); The News (2007); and Wild Grizzly (2000). Shorts His shorts include Spendtime Palace: Sonora (2017); The Boogeys (2017); My American Dream (2016); Did You Hear the One About ...? (2015); A Zombie Next Door (2014); The Sidelines (2012); The Man Who Could Lift Pianos (2011); Live for the Day! (2011); Suppressant (2010); Creation (2009); All the Times (2009); Head Above Water (2008); Chemistry (2008); An American Tragedy (2007); Freakin' Zombies, Man! (2007); The Haunting of Seaside (2007); Biting Personalities (2007); Save Me (2006); The Food Chain: A Hollywood Scarytale (2005); Berserker (2005); Excitine Complex (2005); and Greased to Kill (1998). Television His TV appearances include roles on East of La Brea (mini-series); SEAL Team; Chance; Stranger Things; Hap and Leonard; American Crime Story; How to Get Away with Murder; American Horror Story; Sleepy Hollow; The Man in the High Castle; The Adventures of Velvet Prozak; Mom; Las Vegas; Devious Maids; Treme; The Middle; The Young and the Restless; Modern Family; Harry's Law; Law & Order: LA; NCIS: Los Angeles; Days of Our Lives; All My Children; Funny or Die Presents...; Southland; CSI: Miami; Grey's Anatomy; How I Met Your Mother; Castle; Leverage; Desperate Housewives; Fashion House; The Nine; Smith; The Playbook; Criminal Minds; Passions; Point Pleasant; That '70s Show; Huff; Clubhouse; The Bold and the Beautiful; Six Feet Under; The Big O; MDs; 24; Thieves; Power Rangers Time Force (voice, uncredited); Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue; One World; 18 Wheels of Justice; The Drew Carey Show; 3rd Rock from the Sun (uncredited); Buffy the Vampire Slayer; The Pretender; Port Charles; and Brooklyn South. Video Games * 2011: L.A. Noire * 2000: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * 1995: Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - the Hidden Empire * 1994: Psychic Detective Personal Life Ronald was born in Hawaii, and raised in Alameda, California. He trained primarily in theater in the San Francisco Bay Area, before moving to Hollywood. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter